The Badass and The Swimmer
by Alice S Jaxon
Summary: AU in which Hanna is a bad-ass and Emily is a swimmer / openly gay. Alison is still there and no A. Hannily with a little bit of Emison and prehaps some Sparia.
1. Intro

Hanna was a badass. She loved to wear dark clothes. Though she didn't really do anything bad. Hanna was in fact a fairly good student, but she has skipped a couple times. She has also gotten detention a few times, but who hasn't wanted to skip or have that teacher who hates you for no reason and gives you detention. Hanna also butted heads with Alison quite a bit, nobody really knows why.

Emily on the other hand was a very good student. She has never gotten detention or skipped. Emily was known as one of the school's best swimmers and one of the few openly gay. Emily is friends with Aria, Spencer and Alison. Though not many people know Emily has a crush on Alison.

What will happen when these two start to have interactions?

 **A/N: This only a quick intro, please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1: First Day Part 1

Today was the first day of school and as soon as Emily got dressed she basically bounced down the stairs.

"You seem excited today." Emily's mom said while making breakfast.

Emily was wearing blue jeans and a white long sleeve shirt.

"I'm just excited to see my friends again." Emily answered.

"You basically spent the whole summer with them." Her mother said.

"Actually, Aria was in Iceland for the summer. Remember?"

"Oh, right. Here, eat. I'll drive you to school today."

Emily's mom passed her a plate of food, scrambled eggs, bacon and toast with jam.

Emily ate quickly while her mom drank coffee. After eating Emily brushed her teeth and grabbed her stuff.

Emily's mom said she would be working late so Emily would have to find her own way home. Also to call her if anything happened.

* * *

Emily got out of the car and she notice Aria, who was back from Iceland.

Aria was wearing a red skirt, a white t-shirt and a half sleeve red leather jacket.

Emily snuck behind Aria because she wasn't sure if it was her.

"Aria?" Emily asked.

"Emily." Aria said and they hugged.

"It's good to see you again. When did you get back?" Emily questioned.

"We just got back yesterday." Aria answered.

"Did you get your timetable yet?"

"Yeah, I did. I got it yesterday. Here why don't you see we have any classes together?"

Aria handed Emily her timetable. Emily quickly looked over the timetable for the first semester.

"We have English, second period together." Emily answered.

"Cool, I'll see you then." Aria said.

Aria put her timetable in her bag and headed off to her first class.

Emily checked her timetable to see that she had Art, first.

* * *

Hanna was rushing. She had forgotten to put on her alarm. Luckily though she had enough time to get ready and be on time, if she rushed.

Emily throw on her black skinny jeans, which were rather fade because of usage. Throw on a maroon half sleeve shirt. Grabbed her prised leather jacket, a blueberry muffin and her phone which was filled change. She quickly picked up her book bag.

"Bye, mom." Hanna yelled as she ran out the door.

"Have a good day, Hanna." Hanna's mom yelled after her.

Hanna put her stuff into her motorcycle.

Once everything was ready, Hanna took out her keys from her pocket, started the bike. Hanna hopped on to her bike, zooming off to school while eating her muffin.

Hanna arrived with enough time to put her stuff in her locker and head to her first period class, Art.

* * *

Emily loved Art. It was one of hobbies beyond swimming.

For most of the class they talked and played games. You know getting to know each other. Most teachers did this for the first few days to get the students comfortable in class. From what Emily heard the art teacher did this at the beginning of each period to loosen people up and to remember people's names.

It had been when they were people a name game when she noticed her, Hanna.

Emily didn't know her because her reputation, mostly. Emily knew Hanna because of Alison. Those two often butted heads, for who even knows reasons.

Emily was excited to get to know Hanna, at least beyond the head buts with Alison.

The name game was they were supposed to choose an adjective that start with their first letter of their name. Also to make it more interesting it had to be the first one that popped into your head and repeat everyone else's before you.

It was Emily's turn and she had only been kind of paying attention, she had may have been staring at Hanna.

"Emily." The teacher said snapping Emily out of her haze.

"Oh, uh. Evil Emily." Emily said.

Hanna had giant grin when she said that and a few kids snicker. Emily had a little blush and she wasn't sure why she said Evil out of all the E adjectives.

Emily then started saying the people's adjective name's before her.

Finally it was Hanna's turn, and Emily was curious what Hanna would say.

"Honest Hanna." Is what Hanna said.

Hanna continue to name people before her yet she changed Emily's name. Though nobody noticed.

"Extravaganza Emily." Hanna said and continue naming people, though she didn't change anyone else's name.

Before Emily or Hanna noticed it was the end of class.

* * *

Emily exited class to see Hanna waiting for her. As Emily started to walk to Hanna when a guy bumped into her making Emily drop her stuff.

"Faggot." He said as he passed her.

Unluckily for him, Hanna heard him.

She grabbed him by his collar of his t-shirt and held him against the lockers.

"Just because she is a lesbian, doesn't mean you can use that word." Hanna said to him.

He looked completely terrified and Hanna was about to punch. Hanna then realized she was causing a scene. So instead of punching she him, she punched the locker. Hanna dropped him.

"I don't want to ever hear you use that word again or next time I won't miss." Hanna whispered into his ear before he ran off like a frightened little puppy.

"You okay?" Hanna asked offering Emily a hand and handed Emily her stuff that had been on the floor.

"Yeah, thanks." Emily said taking Hanna's hand and taking her stuff back.

"Well, I'll see you later." Hanna said before Hanna walked off.

* * *

Emily walked to her locker to get her stuff she needed. She was in such a daze she didn't even notice Alison right beside her.

"Hey, Emily." Alison said, snapping Emily out of her haze.

"Oh, hey Alison." Emily said.

"Are you, okay?" Alison asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh, you just seem really out of it."

"Yeah, I guess I have."

"What has you so out of it."

"I'll tell you later. We should get to class."

"What do you have?"

"English, how about you?"

"Oh, Spanish."

"Well, I guess I'll see you at lunch."

"Yeah, see you later."

Alison then walked off to Spanish and Emily to English.

* * *

When Emily arrive the teacher wasn't there yet, in fact half the class still wasn't there. Emily then realized that there was five more minutes until class starts.

People started pouring in after a couple minutes. Spencer was talking with Aria. Spencer was wearing a pencil skirt and multi-gray t-shirt. Pretty much everyone had arrived except for the teacher.

Just then Hanna walked in and walked to the back to sit beside Emily.

"Hey, you have English as well?" Hanna questioned.

"Obviously." Emily answered.

"Oh, sassy Emily." Hanna said.

"Oh, shut up." Emily said with a slight blush.

The teacher came in and the class quiet down as the bell rang.

The teacher wrote Mr. Fitz on the board, which was presumably his name. He underlined it and turn to face the class.

"Holy crap." Mr. Fitz said as soon as he saw Aria.

Aria realize everyone was staring at her. She looked to see Ezra or Mr. Fitz who she meet at a pub yesterday.

Mr. Fitz cleared his and got everyone's attention again. He then began the lesson.

Emily glanced at Hanna, who was smirking.

"Why are you smirking?" Emily whispered.

"It just seems that we have a classical twilight love triangle." Hanna whispered.

"What?"

"Aka two people are love with the same person. Yet only one person will get the person."

"Okay. Wait, who are you talking about?"

"Mr. Fitz and the girl in the pencil skirt are both in love with the girl in the half sleeve red leather jacket."

"Wait, you think Spencer is in love with Aria?"

"Yeah, isn't it obvious?"

Emily pause to think about it. Emily realized Hanna was right. Spencer did flirt with Aria quite a bit. Calling themselves team Sparia. Also when Spencer saw Mr. Fitz and Aria had a thing, there was clear look of jealousy. Emily mentally slapped herself for not realizing.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Emily whispered.

"Of course I am right." Hanna whispered.

This made Emily snicker and slightly blush. Hanna noticed this.

"You're cute when you blush." Hanna whispered.

This made Emily blush even more and the two then focused on the lesson.

Before either of them knew it class was over. They decided to walk out of class together.

"Well, I guess I will see you later." Hanna said.

"Yeah, see you later." Emily said.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the first chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. The next chapter might not come out for a while as I'm currently struggling on a current scene. Hopefully it will be done soon.**


End file.
